


Redheads Are Awesome

by DottoraQN



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottoraQN/pseuds/DottoraQN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper goes to get math help from a TA his freshman year of college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redheads Are Awesome

Dipper shook his head at himself. He could do this. He was Dipper fucking Pines! He didn’t need to be afraid of anything benign like college or classes. He had faced off against literally Satan and won! He puffed his chest before slowly deflating and looking at the sign on the door to a classroom that said “Come in! Office hours are open.”

“You can do it, Dip, you can do it...” he mumbled to himself as he forced one foot in front of the other and through the door to the TA helpdesk for his freshman Calculus course. He picked a random table in the room, marched up to it, and banged his book down on the table, startling the TA sitting at the desk.

“I don’t get integrals!” He exclaimed, sitting down with a huff, his face twisted into an expression of extreme pain. Dipper staunchly kept his eyes off of the TA, waiting for them to ask him to open his book and show them which problems he was having trouble with. As he waited with bated breath as the TA slowly slid his book over to their side of the table and opened the book to where Dippers notepad was stuffed inside.

“So you still write conspiracy theories in the margins of your notes, eh?” The TA said. Dipper started at the familiar voice, whipping his head over to look at the TA. In front of him sat none other than Wendy Corduroy. Dipper screamed and fell out of his chair. “Damn, you haven’t changed a bit, have you?”

Dipper scrambled to haul himself back into his chair and try to seem nonchalant. “Uh... uh... Hi, uh, Wendy! It’s, er, been a while,” he stammered.

“Haha, yeah it has!” she laughed. “Good to see you’re still bad at math, too.”

Wendy opened the textbook and picked a problem out of the list on the notepad. “Okay, Pinetree. Looks like you’ve got yourself a proper Taylor Series right here.”

He winced at the name. Even though it had been somewhere around six years, his interactions with Bill were still fresh. Wendy’s voice lulled him into a daze of memories from all of the summers that he’d spent in Gravity Falls, even after all of the mess with finding the Author and unraveling the mysteries beneath the town. He’d had many a summer fling with Pacifica, but none of them had gone anywhere. They’d date, they’d make out, he’d leave for the school year, she’d get lonely and break off the relationship about a month into the school year. Rinse and repeat.

He was so tired of Pacifica and her drama. When she asked him to go to Harvard with her he said no. No way was he going to go all the way across the state to a school he probably wouldn’t even get into and that didn’t even offer his interests. Old Man McGucket wanted him to go into Computer Science to continue the “legacy,” Stan wanted him to go into Psychology and learn how to be a con man like him, and Dipper’s parents wanted him to be an engineer. Not wanting to disappoint anyone, and being genuinely interested in two of the three subjects, Dipper had picked a dual major from Caltech in Biochemistry and Computer Science, alongside Mabel who had decided to study Pre-vet.

“And that’s how you do a Taylor series. The ones on your test are going to be a lot more complicated,” Wendy said, “Do you understand the basics?”

In his reminiscence, Dipper had forgotten that Wendy was supposed to be teaching him math. “Uh... yeah! I totally get it now! Hey, so, Wendy, do you want to watch horror movies tonight, like old times?” he asked.

“Sure, sounds awesome, dude! I’ll be at your dorm at 6. Where do you live?”

“Uh... Blacker house. My roommate should be gone for a while. Real asshole, you don’t want to meet him,” Dipper choked out. He snagged his book and ran out the door calling back over his shoulder, “See you at six!"

* * *

 

Dipper jumped at the knock on the door. He scrambled as fast as he could to get to get up off the heavy leather couch shoved under a lofted bed, knocking over stacks of xbox games and bad horror movies in his haste. He wrenched open the door and leaned against the frame, trying hard to control his breathing and look nonchalant at the same time. “H-h-hi, Wendy!” He sputtered.

“Hey, you big goof ball,” she smiled, ducking under his arm to get into his room. He’d grown quite a bit since he was last in Gravity Falls and he was now a good head taller than Wendy, who hadn’t grown much at all.

“Yeah, come on in, I’ve got all of the classics, along with some more recent terrible movies, what do you want to watch?” He asked.

“Lets stick with a classic,” she said, grabbing a movie at the bottom of the stack, causing what was left of it to topple. “Oh, shit. Let me get that. You put in the movie, kay?”

“Nah, I’ve got it,” Dipper said, racing to beat her to the pile of DVDs. “I made the mess in the first place.”

“Whatever you want, dude,” she said, turning towards his xbox and turning it on. Dipper bent over to rearrange the stack of DVDs, quickly remaking the tower. He stood up quickly, looking expectantly at Wendy, who, instead of going about the process of starting the film, was looking in his direction with hooded eyes. She quickly scrambled to put the movie in, knocking over the DVD pile again in the process. “Shit! Sorry. Sorry, I’ll get it!” She quickly righted the stack again as Dipper puzzledly put on the movie.

The opening credits for Birdemic played as Dipper and Wendy settled into the couch to watch the horrible film. Wendy was tense at first, but relaxed as the two old friends started laughing together at the horrible plot and special effects.

“God, I hope they never stop making terrible movies like this,” Dipper said.

“Hells yeah,” Wendy agreed. Dipper tried to concentrate on the movie, but it was very clear to him that something was wrong and that Wendy wasn’t as engaged in the movie as she had been when they had last hung out. Granted, it had been about a year and a half since he had seen her and they’d kind of fallen out of contact, but he could definitely tell that something was off about the red head.

He turned to her and asked, “Hey, Wendy, is everything okay? You seem kind of-”

Wendy cut him off by grabbing the back of his head and pressing her lips to his. Dipper’s eyes slowly drooped closed as everything his twelve year old self wanted came to fruition. He moved his lips against Wendy’s, pushing off that stupid ratty hat that she’d worn every day since he met her and running his fingers through her hair. Her tongue flicked out to lick his lower lip and licked her bottom lip in return. Suddenly, she pushed him backwards on the couch, straddling him and kissing him harder. He kissed back, gasping a little as she put her hand on his hip, her fingers caressing the skin of his hipbone.

“Are you okay with this?” Wendy pulled back and asked. Dipper lay there, looking up at the most gorgeous woman he’d ever seen and was at a loss for words.

“Yu-yeah...” he managed to get out, “I’ve got one question though. What changed?”

Wendy shrugged. “Three years ain’t that big a difference anymore. Puberty did wonderful things to you, Pines.”

Dipper grinned, moving to pull Wendy back into a kiss. She stopped him, kissing him briefly before pulling back and cupping his face in her hands. She let gravity bring her hands down his face and around his shoulders, stroking his collarbone tenderly. Her hands continued to fall down his chest, tracing his muscles and the lines of his body. She sat back over his legs and pushed up the hem of his shirt slightly, just enough so that she could see a little bit of his midriff and access the button on his jeans.

“Tell me to stop and I’ll stop,” she said carefully, her lithe fingers toying with his fly.

“No, don’t stop,” Dipper mumbled, his mind racing. Twelve year old him had never thought of this. All twelve year old him wanted was a kiss. When fifteen year old Dipper had discovered porn all he could think about was how much Pacifica looked like she would fit in to the environments, thoughts of Wendy not having graced his neurons for months. He was swiftly drawn back to the present by the relief of his fly being open. Just as Wendy started to trace the thin trail of hair leading downwards from his navel, the door rattled as keys were jammed into the lock

“Shit, shit!” Dipper scrambled, zipping his pants, and replacing his hat in one fell swoop. As Wendy put her hat back on, he threw his arm around her and concentrated hard on the movie, hoping that the shitty effects and gratuitous fake blood would quell his erection.

“Hey, Dip!” his very nerdy roommate said as he walked in. “Oh and hello...?”  
“Wendy,” she answered. “And you are?”

“William Turing. I’m Dipper’s roommate. I didn’t know he had a girlfriend!” Will exclaimed excitedly.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry bout that, Will,” Dipper said. Will dropped his backpack at the foot of his bed and walked out of the room towards the hall bathroom. He waited until Will was well out of sight before groaning, “Shit, what do we do now?”

Wendy thought for a moment, “We could always go to the helpdesk. It’s 7 by now, no one’s there and it doesn’t have windows!”

Dipper jumped up, leaning over to turn off the xbox. “Fine by me!” he said, grabbing his effects.

“Come on, dude, what are we waiting for!” Wendy exclaimed before grabbing his hand and taking off down the hall.

The pair sprinted across campus towards the math labs, hand in hand, laughing and enjoying each other’s company. They raced through the commons and took a shortcut through the library, rocketing past groups of people playing strategy games on the large tvs the library provided for viewing movies. They swung around the corner, Wendy swiping her student ID on the building to grant them access. They tore down the halls, stopping only at the TA helpdesk, the sign now saying “Come again later!” with a list of available TA times. Wendy swiped her card again and pushed Dipper through the door. She closed it carefully behind her, putting her finger to her lips.

“Professor Brown is researching late tonight. We have to be quiet!” She whispered. Dipper nodded once, bending down to press his lips to hers. She kissed back with a vengeance, this time biting his lip and tugging at it with her teeth. He moaned slightly, pushing her back into the door. She grabbed his waist, pushing her hands under his shirt to feel his chest. Dipper had decided his last year of high school that running from monsters every summer until he went to college was enough exercise to grant him access to the track team and he was correct. His toned body responded to Wendy’s touches, his arms quivering a little as he held her against the door.

She broke away from the kiss, pushing him away from her so that she could drop to her knees and resume where they left off. She made short work of his zipper, pushing his jeans down around his ankles and slowly tucking her fingers into the waistband of his boxers. He moaned again as she pressed lightly into the hollows between his hipbones and his pelvis. Wendy moved to pull down his boxers when every fiber of Dipper’s body was suddenly filled with the same thought: _what if my dick is smaller than Robbie’s?_ It was too late for him now, the red head in front of him dragging his boxers down to join his jeans around his ankles.

“I always like a challenge,” Wendy said, smirking. She stroked his dick with both hands before wrapping her right hand around it and taking the head into her mouth. Dipper gasped and almost fell over as he felt her tongue swirl around the tip, erasing all traces of precum. He quivered as he realized that his knees were locked, remedying the situation by bracing himself on the wall behind Wendy. She looked up at him, her smooth red hair falling into her face, and one of her eyes starting to water. She pushed his cock further into her mouth, his head touching the back of her throat. He tried his best to last as long as he could, but the new sensation was too much for him.

Dipper came, moaning Wendy’s name as she gave his head a few more licks to make sure he was clean before swallowing. “Whoa,” he said, pulling up his boxers and pants. Wendy smiled, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. Before the pair could kiss again, the sound of keys in a lock interrupted them.

“SHIT!” Wendy exclaimed, shoving Dipper into an open closet and grabbing a stack of papers to spread on the table. She flipped a few over and grabbed a red pen out of her back pocket and started making slashes left and right on papers that were face up in front of her, kicking the door to the closet where Dipper was contained closed as Professor Brown walked in.

“What are you doing here so late, Gwendolyn?” Brown asked. “And why are the lights off?”

“Oh please don’t turn them on, Professor Brown! I’ve got a killer migraine, but I needed to get some grading done anyway,” Wendy said.

“Dear heavens, girl. Go home and get some rest! I just heard a commotion in here and wondered what all the ruckus was about,” the professor said.

“Oh yeah, I almost knocked over a chair in the dark,” Wendy said sheepishly. The professor nodded and walked out, closing the door behind her. Wendy sighed and slumped over, motioning Dipper out of the closet with her hand.

“That was close,” he said sheepishly.

“No shit, Sherlock!” Wendy retorted from her position with her head on the table. She brought her head up and her hair was a mess. “Look, if we’re gonna do this again we have to do it somewhere that’s not here and not your room. I thought I was done with getting walked in on once I moved out of my parents house.”

“Why not your place? You live in an apartment, right?” Dipper asked. She nodded thoughtfully. “Can we go right now?” he said. “I... uh, that was amazing! And I want to return the favor?”

“Come on, dude,” she said, laughing. “If I had wanted anything in return, I wouldn’t have blown you. If you really want to eat me out, I won’t object.”

“Okay, lets go!” Dipper said excitedly. He was eager to make Wendy feel just as good as she had made him feel. She got up and gave him a quick kiss before pulling him out of the room and locking the door. As she lead him towards her apartment, Dipper couldn’t help but think about how he had never really gotten over Wendy Corduroy. _No wonder I had such a thing for Amy Pond,_ he thought. _Redheads are awesome._

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy I'm writing again. Thats kind of cool, right?


End file.
